


Broken Record

by blurrylightning



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylightning/pseuds/blurrylightning
Summary: A view into Iroha's last moments with Ui, Touka, and Nemu in a different timeline
Kudos: 4





	Broken Record

A pink haired girl runs towards a hospital, she runs off rather enthusiastically despite visiting what seems to be her sick relative.

Inside the room, another pink haired girl in pajamas is playing with two other girls. As the door opened, they all gleamed with excitement as they all tackled her with a hug on sight.

The older girl, Iroha fell down from the hospital girls’ combined hugging power and they all laughed.

“Welcome back Onee-chan” her younger sister Ui tells her sister.

To Iroha, no place feels more like home than the hospital with her sister. Her parents are normally gone for work and she doesn’t really have anyone considered a close friend in school.

It doesn’t seem right for someone Iroha’s age to only be surrounded by kids who are still in elementary, but in the end this was the only sense of friendship she can find; and for that she cherished it.

Perhaps that’s why she’s so excited to meet them everyday.

Everyday they play, watch TV, chat, and just have fun to distract themselves from the unknown illness they deal with everyday.

That day where one of them has to go may be inevitable, but everyday they make the best of it so they can leave without any regrets.

***

“Onee-sama?” Touka asks.

“Yes Touka-chan?” Iroha responded.

“Will Ui be fine?”

Ui was recently taken into the Emergency Room, after she started to cough blood while she was sleeping.

Iroha was aware that each day she saw Ui might be the last, but she was never truly prepared if that day might actually come.

Of course, this isn’t what Touka should hear right now.

“I’m sure Ui will be fine” Iroha answered with whatever of a smile she can bring out now.

“R-really? Statistically, what are the odds of her making it out?” Touka unexpectedly replied.

“Uhh... “ Iroha tries to come up with an optimistic number.

“...so long as our odds are above 0%, then we still have a chance right?” She couldn’t really lie to herself but still wanted to respond positively.

“Onee-sama! A chance means nothing if Ui doesn’t live, I- I-” Immediately she walked away from the conversation holding out her tears.

“Wait! Touka...chan” Iroha wasn’t sure what she could say to convince Touka, and decided it’s probably better if she just left her alone for now afraid that she might make things worse.

Right now, Iroha is more concerned with Ui’s current condition and if she’ll even make it out alive. She’s not even sure how she’ll take the worst possible news.

Iroha’s not sure how someone as logically driven as Touka might deal with the loss of a friend, especially when she doesn’t even know how she’ll handle it herself; but so long as they’re together maybe they can manage even just barely.

***

“Nemu-chan come on, if you don’t eat then... then...” Iroha was at a loss for words.

It’s been a week since Ui passed away, Touka and Nemu couldn’t attend her funeral unfortunately because of their declining health issues.

What doesn’t help is Nemu refusing to get up and eat, which only worsens her health.

“Onee-sama don’t bother” Touka replied from the distance.

“I tried doing what I can to feed Nemu, if I can’t do it; I don’t know if you can do it Onee-sama” She said desperately trying to hold her tears.

“Then... Touka-chan, what are we supposed to do?” Iroha replies as she holds back her tears.

“I... don’t know...” Touka says with utter defeat in her voice.

Iroha wasn’t expecting Touka would admit she was uncertain of something, there was nothing Touka would dare to leave as simply unknown; but now Touka seems to be grasping how it must be to feel emotional.

At this point, Iroha grows even more uncertain.

***

Iroha stares at the hospital door, only with the name “Satomi Touka” remaining.

She opens the door, seeing a small seemingly lifeless body on the bed.

Touka’s eyes are closed, she’s barely able to properly breathe.

Iroha looks at Touka, unable to accept that she doesn’t have much time left.

“O...nee...sama?” Touka’s eyes opened slowly.

“Touka-chan...” Iroha responded quietly.

“Onee-sa...ma... you don’t have to cry... I can finally... see Ui and Nemu again”

“No... Touka-chan, do you know what you’re saying right now?”

“I’m sorry... for being so selfish, but... I really want to see them again... so please....”

She tried holding back but in the end she couldn’t, Iroha held on Touka’s body and cried so much that her chest started hurting.

Touka was also crying, seemingly regretful for leaving her onee-sama.

The night was filled with the sounds of their combined sadness until Touka’s day reaches its end.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually one of the earliest MagiReco fic I've ever written, dating back as early as before NA even coming out haha. I really wish fics about the alternate timeline girls are more common, they're really interesting to consider and it's pretty interesting seeing Iroha being depress- /no
> 
> Originally this was meant to be a whole series exploring how multiple girls end up in this timeline, continuing off with Sana; but I don't know if I can commit to it nowadays.
> 
> Maybe it'll be a good jumping off point for someone else.


End file.
